


Хороший пёсик

by Luchiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Питер Хейл ненавидит, когда им командуют. Или нет?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	Хороший пёсик

Стайлз возвращается домой пораньше.

Питер привычно возлежит на диване с ноутбуком, лениво просматривая котировки, новые предложения на бирже и какой-то экономический новостной канал. С тех пор, как пять лет назад он уволил управляющего и стал лично заниматься инвестициями, эта картина стала привычной. Как и пустая коробка из-под пиццы в компании нескольких пивных банок по соседству с диваном.

Чёртовы оборотни с их метаболизмом. Стайлз временами отчаянно завидовал, как мало нужно было Питеру прилагать усилий, чтобы быть в отличной форме. Самому-то приходилось часами торчать в спортзале. Хотя результат определённо стоил того. И красноречивее всего об этом говорили взгляды, которыми Питер его окидывал — жадные и предвкушающие.

А ведь без малого четыре года совместной жизни. Налаженный быт, рутина, не так давно даже преодолели кризис трёх лет. Сейчас Стайлз вспоминает о том периоде с недоумением: что на них обоих нашло? Ревность, склоки, придирки, без которых столько времени обходились. На годовщину, поругавшись, спали раздельно. Стайлз в ту ночь так и не уснул, прислушиваясь, не хлопнет ли входная дверь. Почему-то казалось, что Питер уйдёт. Так страшно ему давно не было, а так паршиво, кажется, вообще никогда.

Впрочем, если ночь стала одной из худших за их годы вместе, то утро... Они даже не поговорили после ссоры, просто столкнулись в дверях, посмотрели друг на друга — и вцепились, впились друг в друга с жадностью влюблённых подростков. Позже Питер признавался, что готовился с утра получить сумку с вещами и соответствующее направление. Редкая откровенность для Хейла, но Стайлз не удивлялся. Когда узнаёшь Питера ближе, начинаешь видеть больше, чем он привык показывать, и если в деловой обстановке Питер всегда был безупречно вежлив, а в — относительно — дружественной продолжал быть саркастичным засранцем, к которому они все привыкли, то наедине он умел удивлять.

Питер был независимым, в немалой степени эгоистичным мужчиной. Ненавидел отчитываться, куда ходит и чем занимается, а самый верный способ отбить у него всякую охоту делать что-либо был — приказным тоном потребовать это сделать.

Питер Хейл ненавидел, когда им командовали.

И Питер Хейл заводился, когда им помыкали в постели.

Казалось бы, противоречие, но оно в нём уживалось, и выходило до странного гармонично. Когда Стайлз только сделал это открытие, долго не мог поверить. В то время ещё отец сильно переживал из-за их отношений и, смирившись, что сын встречается с мужчиной, да ещё значительно старше себя, тем не менее несколько раз пытался заводить со Стайлзом неловкие разговоры про партнёрские отношения и секс. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, откуда бралось беспокойство отца: эгоист по жизни, Питер, казалось, и в сексе должен был быть эгоистом. И Стайлзу много уговоров потребовалось, чтобы разубедить в этом отца.

Поначалу Питер вёл себя просто как очень внимательный и чуткий любовник: наставлял, направлял, учил, заботился, позволял пробовать, что хотелось, поощрял инициативу. В какой момент инициатива переросла в откровенное помыкание, Стайлз сказать не мог. Просто понял однажды, что держит Питера на коротком метафорическом поводке, и тому нравится.

— Ты рано, — отмечает Питер равнодушным тоном, который Стайлза не обманывает: он успевает заметить взгляд, которым этот ленивый волчара только что огладил его задницу, пока он поднимал останки пиршества с пола. Стайлз бы не удивился, узнав, что и мусор он там оставил только ради этого момента.

— Слинял после планёрки. Новых дел всё равно нет пока, а по текущему документы раньше завтра не пришлют, и анализы ещё не готовы. Сделать лазанью?

— Много мороки, — морщится Питер.

— Не тебе же морочиться.

— Я хочу не лазанью, Стайлз.

Глаза Питера на миг сверкают голубым, и Стайлз вспоминает, что скоро полнолуние. Чувства и инстинкты оборотней обостряются, начинают вести. В такие дни Питер особенно легко заводится, и чтобы его контролировать, приходится проявлять фантазию. По счастью, у Стайлза есть в запасе идея.

— Желаешь начать с десерта?

Голос и взгляд у Стайлза откровенно провоцирующие, и Питер мгновенно подбирается, втягивает носом воздух, который стал будто бы гуще и жарче.

— Да.

Стайлз не отвечает — идёт в спальню. Вокруг царит порядок: хаос, три дня усиленно наводимый Стайлзом, пока Питер был в командировке, оказался безжалостно уничтожен. Ненадолго, впрочем. Стайлз втягивает Питера в долгий и глубокий поцелуй, за время которого ухитряется скинуть рубашку, затем отталкивает от себя и лезет в тумбочку. Находит, что искал, и поворачивается к нетерпеливо переминающемуся Питеру, встряхивая за конец и разворачивая длинную атласную ленту.

— Свяжи меня.

— Это шутка?

— Привяжи руки к кровати.

Если у Питера и были возражения, он их проглотил — слишком хорошо знал эти интонации в голосе Стайлза. Слишком их любил, чтобы ослушаться.

Стайлз укладывается поудобнее на кровать и устраивает руки у изголовья, которые Питер бережно, но крепко и надёжно к нему привязывает, после чего смотрит на Стайлза выжидающе. Хороший пёсик. Дрессированный.

— На мне слишком много одежды, Питер, ты не находишь? И на тебе тоже.

Одежда летит на пол, Питер становится на колени между чуть разведённых ног Стайлза, а его интерес к новой игре становится очевиден.

— Кажется, Питер-младший скучает в одиночестве.

Намёк истолкован верно, и Питер, не отрывая взгляда от него, начинает медленно и с чувством дрочить. Зрелище настолько захватывающее, что Стайлз забывается на несколько минут и опоминается, только когда слышит тихий стон, прорвавшийся сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Достаточно, — резко командует он и чуть сползает вниз по подушке, шире разводя колени, открываясь жадному взгляду. — Отсоси мне. И подготовь. С двух пальцев сразу.

Удивительно, как при таком беспомощном положении Стайлз совершенно не чувствует себя уязвимым. Напротив, он ощущает себя хозяином положения. Он может быть хоть трижды связан, но одно его слово решает здесь всё.

Абсолютная власть над человеком, который никому не желает подчиняться, — это наркотик, на который Стайлз давно подсел.

— Добавь третий. И сильнее, не нежничай.

Питер выпускает его член изо рта, чтобы добавить немного смазки на пальцы, и резко вталкивает их внутрь. Стайлз не сдерживает протяжного стона, чуть выгибаясь, и толкается вперёд, когда губы вновь обхватывают головку и скользят по стволу — совсем не синхронно движению пальцев внутри, и это сводит с ума. Этой пытки выдержать удаётся совсем немного. Кажется, жизнь с волком даже обычного человека делает немного волком: от близости полнолуния все чувства обострены, и чтобы не кончить раньше времени, Стайлз срывающимся, хриплым голосом отчётливо проговаривает: "Стоп", — и Питер замирает, как был: с членом во рту и загнанными на три фаланги пальцами. Позволив себе продолжительный, очень протяжный стон, Стайлз ощущает прокатывающуюся по телу волну дрожи. Собирает последние силы и выдыхает:

— Возьми... Хочу тебя... внутри.

Питеру дважды повторять не надо. Пальцы с тихим хлюпаньем выскальзывают из тщательно растянутой — растраханной — дырки, оставляя некомфортную пустоту. Которая, впрочем, очень скоро заполняется... И хотя Стайлз не приказывал себя целовать, но совсем не против этой небольшой инициативы.

* * *

— А знаешь, я, пожалуй, не отказался бы всё же от лазаньи, — бормочет довольный Питер ему в ухо.

Стайлз усмехается, поворачивает голову и ловит зубами нижнюю губу Питера.

— Я тоже. Закажи у Луиса — у него лучшая.

— Недаром говорят, что сладкое перебивает аппетит, — хмыкает самодовольный волчара.

И послушно тянется за телефоном.


End file.
